


No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to Depression, Teaming Up with the Goose, The Goose Inadvertently Helps, Unconventional Interventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled" by Charientist.Maito Gai takes drastic measures to help his Eternal Rival out of a slump.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115280) by [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 3:12  
Length (without music): 2:56  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20savage%20delight%20like%20a%20goose%20enabled.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20savage%20delight%20like%20a%20goose%20enabled%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20savage%20delight%20like%20a%20goose%20enabled%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no%20savage%20delight%20like%20a%20goose%20enabled%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Tavina for the Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious. Disclaimer that I've never seen the dub--back in my day, we waited for subs to torrent *shakes cane*--so idk how the dub chose to Anglicize the pronunciations, but I've done my best based on 4 years of Japanese in high school and college. Thanks to Charientist for welcoming podfic of their fic! And thanks to the mods for opening the exchange up to podfic! I had a blast participating! 
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk sound from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
